Martin and Tiffany - Short story International Version
by scotchieboxy
Summary: Release: 29/11/2013 (Native) International: 30/11/2013 Development on a Native Version: 5 days at 5 Sessions OC's: Martin (My Lion OC,formerly Remi) with Tiffany (MuddyDump OC.)


From itself: I know that's I cant be writting poets and I can't to be put so many hand to a Write scenarios but Better with Difficults than without Difficults,And so not yet another will be easy a Imagine than a realize. So yet that's true difficult is a begin than a end. and They Doesn't be appropriate from a forbiddens,but frobiddens and so yet doesn't be help becuase that's is not on always insertion.

It's important that's will be a defeat a barrier difficults,that's will be as to be want,as to be not "itself" from a Country. And here is not a Any religion. And Here is only and entirely about a People which can't still and Doesn't be likes give a peace to a Privates peoples.  
I don't speak now as a Catholic - I speak as a brother,brother: They doesn't be faith to a Deaths and a ends... 'cause know that We am a everywhere. And so money it's not always will be given - that's same as a Safe... Always will be find so any freedom what are be mess with it. I will be a warmly greating for a Readings and I hope that's begin to be likes a people what to be have a Imagine aspects.

Scenarios:

In a some park on a stalling road was are a some paring... Be are in a Autumn climates... Where what they have a roam...,They are be rove...  
That's paring created "Martin and Tiffany" oclimates any Autumn dye.  
Above all it's not be only a Short road,There between another some lead that Their meet a atmosphere... And so yet that's be begining...  
Martin with Tiffany They come be sitting on a Old chair and They be sitted... And Beging to be hugs a Heads...

Martin: Oh,Yes honey... *He fondle her head from up and down*  
Martin: That's nice that We am in a Park... You and Me... Mmmm...  
Martin: And so yet corretly honey... Or you can enfold my hand...?  
Tiffany: Sure... I Would to be doing,else anyway... We are be paring...  
*she sigh from a handle and hug him hand*  
Martin: Awww... We are be happy that's our relationship would be take from a One year... *again hug her head*  
Tiffany: At last I am so happy that What I have that's a Boyfriend... *Hugs in him hand*  
Martin: Look What a leaves fall on a Tree... They are be cute in a this season.  
Tiffany: *wwwooowww...* I looking at Maples fall ^^  
Martin: If you want to see a more...? ^^  
Tiffany: Of course,that's I want... ^.^  
Martin: So wait till a you so looks honey... ^^  
* Martin shakes a leaves from a Tree and now falls...*  
Tiffany: Oww... I will be always look a autumn limes ^^ And a Maples and Chestnuts... so till it is a worth to be a love ^^  
Martin: Mmm... I so loved be too... From a year go to we be begining on be each to be a dress on a Autumn... We are lastly to be a Love paring,Do you think?  
Tiffany: Oh... Yea... Always will be a useful although a One climate on a Somedays.  
Martin: We will be always to be know that's our Philosophy is will be based on a Love...  
Tiffany: *hugs him a handle*  
Martin: Aww... I always be want to be fell,so till yet a will... *he touch her hand on head from him hand*  
Martin: Yet so...? What we are be doing?  
Tiffany: So maybe we can to be looks a unflowering kingcups...?  
Martin: Sure... You include me at be hand and We will to be walking.  
*Tiffany includes to a Martin from a hand*  
*That's 13:05*  
*Paring includes to be hand on each - in Slow to be come a park*  
Martin: We as to be felling if that's to be not a Fits...?  
Tiffany: That's will be sadly if to be not a any appropriates fits...  
Martin: So yet... To be impart that's we are to be fit perfect. * hugs her in her handle*  
Martin: So yet but or another... Now is a near to these unflowering kingcups.  
Martin: So and yet At last we are.  
Tifffany: Ow... What is now unflowereds that's kingcups... That's injury... But at least We can on this looking...  
Martin: That's right... Injury that's kingcups... But Well... World not hare doesn't be runing...,But Yet or another... Better late than never...  
Tiffany: Yea... But Yet or another,Are must be looking... We doesn't have a choice...  
*Martin sides wit her on a grass with Water - Tiffany moves a their feets efface their hands to head*  
*35 minutes later*  
Martin: Oh gosh... *gets up* So... Possibly rather now be must to go a home... in it to a End worlds will be pass...  
Tiffany: Oach... *gets up* I'm so boring too ever since unflowering that's kingcups...  
Tiffany: At last... Not a same kingcups human will be a live...  
Martin: So right... Now it's not a another nothings that only leaves falls at a us...  
Tiffany: So yet is what...? Now to be come at home...?  
Martin: Sure. At Me is a heat...,I kindle to a stove a Recently,When To be come at me...  
Tiffany: Of course... Do you know as This is...  
Martin: It's not important as be at You. That's important is that's you agreed,so yet Let's go.  
*45 minutes later - Martin House,We are be enter to a Martin House,Painted on a pink Welcome walled.*  
Tiffany: Ow... as be here is good that's we are to be a home.  
Martin: At last important that's always in home would be a best...  
Tiffany: At last That's important that's I love you.  
*Tiffany kisses him to a cheek,And martin closed eyes and smilling*  
End.


End file.
